Love of My Life
by SeveralMinutes
Summary: A couple years ago, Ally's love left her when he got adopted and left her at the orphanage. A few years later, Ally yearns for the love of her life to come back. After taking a walk and collapsing from sickness, she wakes up finding that her love is back. This love of hers just happens to be Yu Kanda. Will he accept her love? Fem!AllenxKanda. Modern!DGM Hope you like it!


**I hope you like the story!**

**Chapter 1: You're back!**

**Warnings: Kanda might be OOC... **

* * *

Three years ago, I came to this orphanage.

_"No! Don't leave me! Please!"_

I fell in love as soon as I walked in the door.

_"Ally, I'll come back. Don't cry, okay?"_

He had the most handsome face you could imagine.

_"Please... I'll miss you."_

He had beautiful blue eyes.

_"Wait for me, okay?"_

He didn't care about my arm, my hair, or my scar.

_"Don't leave me..."_

He was hot-headed, but kind in his own way.

_"Ally, I have to go."_

His name was...

_"No! YU!"_

Yu Kanda.

* * *

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, remebering that time my love had left me. He was being adopted that day, and all I could do was cry out his name. I was selfish, thinking about how I was going to be alone. I didn't think about how happy he probably was for having a family... I should've been happy for him, but I only cried. I'm such an idiot for crying that day. I'm such an idiot for ever thinking he would stay with me for the rest of my life. I'm such an idiot for... falling in love.

I sighed and put my clothing in the hamper. I turned on the faucet for the shower. I stepped in the tub and shivered at the coolness of the water. The water was always cold, but I've gotten used to it over the years. I quickly washed myself and got out of the cold shower. I wrapped a towel around myself and dried off. After drying off, I threw on a long t-shirt and pajama shorts. I didn't know why I didn't put on warmer clothing, considering it was winter and it gets awfully cold here, but I shrugged it off and walked out of the bathroom.

I made my way to my room, which was shared by my roommate/friend, Lenalee. Lenalee was a pretty girl, who was only a year older than me; 16. She's really kind and doesn't mind about my appearance. Lenalee isn't an orphan... Well, she doesn't have any parents, but her older brother, Komui, takes care of her. Komui is 27 years old. He is a bit goofy and is a 'bit' clingy to his sister. Komui runs the orphanege which I live in, and since he takes care of us, Lenalee and him have to live here as well as the orphans.

Right across from my room is Lavi Bookman. Again, not an orphan. His grandfather, Bookman, is another caretaker of this joint. He is strict, but he's mostly mean to Lavi. Lavi is a red-headed, pirate wannabe. I'm kidding. He's blind in one eye so he wears an eye-patch over it. He used to be roommates with Kanda, but now he's alone... Anyway, over the years, I found out that he has a small crush on my roommate, even if they're two years apart. Most of you are probably thinking: 'Wait! But isn't Lavi allowed to move out?" Well, my dear readers, that is true, but he loves Lenalee too much to be apart from her. Plus, he has no money.

We also have a nurse who lives here. Her name is Miranda Lotto. She's 29, but she doesn't look it, in my opinion. She is quite clumsy and stutters a lot, but once you get to know her, she's really nice and sometimes she acts like a real mother. Along with Ms. Miranda, there's Arystay Krory III. People spread rumors about how he's a vampire, but I don't know if it's true or not. He does have pointy teeth, but I never heard anyonee dying from blood loss yet, so I'm not sure. Krory is actually a sweet guy. He couldn't even hurt a fly...well, maybe so. I would, those little buggers annoy me. Anywho, he really seems so innocent, like a little kid. I mean, once I've seen him get ticked before and he looked like a pyshco, but that was once. What does he do here? Well, he guards this place. Lately, there's been kidnappings around this area, so he makes sure everything is safe. Cool, right?

There's a few more people, but I'm done explaining. So, where was I...? Oh yeah: I made my way over to my room and opened the door. Lenalee, who was reading a book, turned her attention to me and smiled, telling me hello. I waved instead of speaking and I plopped down on my bed, sleepily. I groaned heavily and closed my eyes.

"Tired?" Lenalee asked, giggling at my actions.

I nodded, "Uh-huh."

"You know, your birthday's coming up. You want anything?"

"It's only November. I got a few weeks 'til my birthday." I stated.

My birthday is December 25th. It's not my real birthday, but it was the day my first foster-father found me. My first foster-father was named Mana Walker. I took his last name- Ally Walker. He died when I was 12, and that's when Cross Marian took me in. Cross is my guardian that was friend's with Mana. He is a drunk womanizer that's too busy knocking up women to even take care of his responsbility- me. So, that year he took me in, he just decided to knock me out with his hammer and he dropped me off here, before he went who-knows-where.

Lenalee sighed, "Yeah, but, you'll be my age soon. And you know we can't give you a 'Sweet Sixteen,' so do you want anything for a present?"

"You know what I want..." I said, my face stuffed into my pillow.

"Ally, I don't know where **he's **at..."

I looked up at her and stood up, "Yeah, I know... Hey, I'm gonna take a walk instead of sleeping. Might give me some energy."

I put on a coat, quickly took off my shorts and put on some jeans. Lenalee looked at me with sad eyes, "I know you miss him, but please, don't cry."

"I'm not... I'm just going to think," I smiled. I turned around and opened the door before she piped up again.

"Oh! Ally, please be safe. Those kidnappings..."

"Who would want to kidnap a girl who looks like me?" I ask.

"Ally..."

"Bye."

I walked out the room, went through the living area, and walked out the door. I sighed and saw my breath from the coldness of the night. I waved to Krory, telling him I was leaving the place for a few hours; he nodded. I went through the gate that surrounded the building and walked along side the street. I looked up at the sky that only had so many stars and smiled. 'What a beautiful night...'

A cough came out my mouth.

_"Look, that's the Big Dipper!"_

I started feeling dizzy.

_"How do you know so much about stars, Ally?"_

My body felt hot.

_"Mana taught me the constallations before he died."_

Crap. I didn't take my medicine this morning!

_"Was it nice to have a father-figure in your life?"_

My vision was getting blurry.

_"Oh yeah! But don't worry, Yu! You'll have a father and a mother soon!"_

"Ally?" I heard a voice.

Before my vision went completely dark, I saw long blue hair tied up, and dark blue sapphire stared at me wide eye, "Y-Yu...?"

* * *

"...She's hasn't grown since I last saw her..." I heard a deep voice say. This voice...

"She'll be really excited to see you again when she wakes up!" A cheery voice said. Lavi?

"It's been so long! She's missed you so much!" A more feminine voice said. Lenalee?

"We've all missed you, but Ally definitely had her sad times without you," Another voice. Komui?

"She's a real beansprout..." Said the deep voice. Why does this voice sound familiar?

I scrunched my face in order to wake up. A moan of exhaustion escaped my lips as I opened my eyes. "She's waking up!" Lavi yelled. I rubbed both my eyes, making them clear before I saw everyone in the room I was in (my room). Lavi, Lenalee, Komui, Miranda, and... Oh my God... It's...

"Yu?" I said in a high-pitched whisper.

He looked at me, "Yeah. It's me. And don't call me 'Yu.' Kanda's fine."

"Kanda... Yu Kanda." I said, thinking real hard. Yu Kanda, Yu Kanda, Yu Kanda...

I smiled happily. It was my love. The person I loved the most in my entire life so far. It was my samurai. My Japanese samurai. The boy I met three years ago. The boy who didn't care what I look like. The boy who-

"Moyashi, you okay? You seem happy. It's pissing me off."

- called me annoying names like 'Moyashi' and 'BeanSprout.'

I let that go, because I had my comeback. This time, I said it sweetly, unlike the other times in the past. "It's Ally, BaKanda..." The smile appeared on my face again. I couldn't tame myself. I jumped up and tackled him, hugging like there's no tomorrow. "You came back, Kanda! You really did!"

As Kanda fought for me to get off him, everyone laughed. I squealed lovingly as I tightly hugged my BaKanda. His dark-blue hair had gotten longer and his face was looking more like an adult's. Technically, he is an adult. 18 years old now... Wow, he's gotten so tall.

"Get. Off. Me. Moyashi!" He snarled.

I couldn't help but giggle, "Kanda! I'm so glad to see you!"

Kanda turned his head to the side, his face a slightish pink. He grumbled. He placed his hands on my waist, picked me up, got up, plopped me on my bed, and looked at me. "You're sick and the first thing you do is jump on me. Rest."

I rolled my eyes, "But I'm fine now!"

"You think that, but you're not. Just because I'm here, doesn't make me your medicine."

Lavi placed a hand on his chest, "Look, Lenalee. Yu does have a heart."

...Yeah, Lavi didn't see Kanda's fist coming right at him. Poor guy. Anyway, after bickering with Kanda about going to sleep, I did what he asked and rested for a few hours. When I woke up, I stepped out of my bed, and took my medicine that was on my nightstand. I haven't explained why I have medicine, did I? Well, long story- short, I'm a weak kid with a weak heart so I get ill easily. Don't worry, I'll most likely not die, but I'm not saying death is impossible.

After taking my medication, I walked out my room and walked into my favorite room in the whole building- the kitchen. I walked up to Jerry, our awesome chef, and ordered craploads of food. Now, most orphanges barely have food, but this one... it's special. Since we don't have a lot of orphans here, we have enough money to by lots of food. Plus, everyone helps out around here, so...yeah...

After getting my food, I made my way to one of the tables. I sat down all my plates and digged right in. I just didn't notice the Japanese soba-eating samurai taking a seat right next to me. He stared at me as I ate and I still yet need to learn to look at my surroundings.

"Same appetite as always, huh, Moyashi?" He asked, startling me.

I jumped, but then I glared, "It's Ally! And yes. My appetite has never decreased. You should be glad that I eat, at least."

His head was resting on his hand, "Yeah, but normal people have one or two plates of food... Not 50."

"Jerk."

"Idiot."

"Samurai-wannabe."

"Shortstack."

"Freakishly tall."

"Freakishly short."

"Moyashi."

"BaKanda."

"Snow White."

"Should I take that as a compliment? Snow White was the fairest of the land."

"You should take it as an insult. I was talking about your skin. Snow White had skin as white as snow."

"What are you saying? You calling me pale?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

I growled, "You're mean."

"My name's not Mean. I'm Kanda," He said slowly, like I couldn't understand him. "And you're Moyashi. Say, Moy-ash-ee."

"I can speak English. I am British, you know."

"But I thought Britain was the land of gentleman and ladies. Not short pigs that spend they're life mourning over someone they haven't seen in three years." He said.

I pushed him away, blushing in embarassment, "Sh-shut up, BaKanda..."

"Did you really miss me when I was gone?" He asked.

_I love you._

I nodded.

_I love you._

He looked me in the eyes, "Why?"

_I love you._

I shrugged.

_I love you._

"Why aren't you speaking?"

_I love you._

I shrugged once more.

_I love you._

"Talk."

_I love you._

I opened my mouth, but then I closed it.

_I love you... Just say those three words._

"Are you okay? Speak up."

_If I talk, I know I'll say those words... So just say it. _

"I..."

_...love you._

"...love..."

_...you._

"...y-"

* * *

We were interuppted when thunder crashed. I jumped a little. Kanda looked at me like: 'You were saying?' I cleared my throat. My heart raced and I felt my face heat up. My palms were getting sweaty as I bit my lip nervously.

I sucked in a breath and said, "I love y-"

Another thunderbolt. What the hell? Right before I say 'you,' the stupid weather interuppts. Lenalee then came running up to us and yelled, "We need to board up the windows. A storm's coming!"

We all boarded up the windows and I looked at Yu- er- Kanda, and he gave me another look that said: 'We'll talk later.' I nodded in response. Everyone in the building gathered up in the cellar. We weren't getting a tornado or anything, but this building is just really old and we're afraid that the slightest wind can blow it down. I was sitting next to Kanda, Lavi sat next to Lenalee, Komui sat on the other side of Lenalee, and so on.

Kanda lowered his head and whispered in my ear, which of course gave me the chills, but I listened to what he had to say, "Let's talk."

I nodded. 'Okay, here we go, Ally... No pressure, just say that you love him. 1...2...3...'

"I love you," A thunderbolt sounded again when I said it, whispering.

He looked at me, "Wait, say it again. I didn't hear."

"I love you," I said a bit louder, but the thunder is just being a jerk.

"Huh?" He didn't hear me.

I sucked in a breath and screamed, "I LOVE YOU!" This time thunder didn't sound...


End file.
